megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Chidori Yoshino
Chidori Yoshino is a character from Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3: Antagonist/Major Character *Persona 3: FES: Mentioned by Junpei Biography ''Persona 3 *'Persona': Medea *'Weapons': Chained Hatchet A member of Strega, Chidori dons a white gothic-lolita dress, and while not doing anything, sketches at the Port Island Station. She is one of the Persona users who require "suppressants" to control their Persona. Because of their dependency on the expensive drugs, Chidori joined Strega in their activity through a "revenge website", where they carry out assassinations and other illegal activities during the Dark Hour. However, their activity is threatened by SEES, a group dedicated to ending the Dark Hour. It is there during summer vacation that she met one of the SEES members, Junpei. Junpei was intrigued by her presence and hobby. Initially, Chidori brushed him off as a nuisance. Junpei also find out that she would hurt herself, but the wounds would heal itself miraculously. His next visit caught her interest, when he unknowingly hinted on his activity "in the darkest hour", where he leads "the chosen ones" to "stand against the forces of evil". Chidori knew that he was referring to SEES, and arranged to stop them. During a full moon night when an Arcana Shadow appeared, she kidnapped Junpei and commanded him to stop SEES activity, thinking that he was their leader. This plan, however, backfired and she was captured by the squad. She was brought to a Kirijo-run hospital and held for interrogation by Akihiko and Mitsuru. Junpei already had feelings for Chidori, and continued to visit her at the hospital. When her sketchbook was full, Junpei offered her a new sketchbook. It was during these visits that her Persona Medea appeared and attempted to kill her. Fortunately, Shinjiro was there at the time, and supplied her the suppressants, revealing that he too face the same problems, angering Akihiko. Medea apparently had a special healing power, as Junpei discovered that when she cuts herself, the wounds would heal. At other times, she revealed that she can revive other living things by giving life to the wilted flowers beside her hospital bed. She began opening up to Junpei, apparently having feelings for him too. However, realizing that her way of thinking is changing, she tried to push Junpei away from her life. When the other members of Strega, Takaya and Jin broke her out of the hospital, they also led her to revert to her old ways when she was part of the group. Chidori faced a great conflict when she had to face Junpei and SEES. When Junpei was badly wounded by Takaya, Chidori pushed away her loyalties with Strega and attempted to heal Junpei using the "Spring of Life", ignoring the fact that she would lose her own life using this skill. Finally, she succumbed to her death, but not before confessing that she loved Junpei. A remorseful Junpei inherited her sketchbook, which was filled with sketches and portraits of himself. This strengthened his resolve to become the man in the sketchbook. ''Persona 3: FES'' The original storyline of Persona 3 involving Chidori was expanded in "The Journey". Meeting certain requirements will enable Chidori to be revived. According to the story, the flowers beside her hospital bed was placed on her corpse as a tribute. The life force she had given to the flowers apparently returned to her, and she was revived, albeit with no memory of the events revolving around her. During the Dark Hour, she was transmogrified, revealing that she had lost her Persona. In "The Answer", during the debate over what to do with the keys to the past Junpei mentions Chidori stating, if given the chance, he wouldn't change what happened because he felt it wouldn't be right. Gallery Image:Chidori2.jpg|Chidori in hospital garb Image:Chidori3.jpg|Chidori's concept art Image:P3Medea.jpg|Chidori's Persona Medea Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Enemies